I Won't Give Up
by iDreamcast
Summary: I won't give up on us Even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up
1. Chapter One

**I Won't Give Up**

**Summary: **I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up

* * *

Chapter One

(Flashback)

"I cheated on you." Santana said looking down

Rachel closes her eyes, letting it sink in.

"Who, was it? Brittany?" Rachel says, her eyes still closed.

"No," She says as a tear slides down her cheek.

She quickly wipes it away as she looks at Rachel who is now slowly opening her eyes.

"Who was it then?"

"Quinn."

Rachel gasp slightly. "I-I don't understand."

"I was drunk and she-she was there. It meant nothing to me, I promise."

"Yeah and you also promised we would never break up and you," Rachel says tears flooding her face.

"You said you will always be faithful to me!"

"Rachel, please." Santana pleads.

"Let's just talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about." Rachel says as she grabs her keys.

"Rachel, please don't leave."

Rachel didn't bother to answer.

"Rachel, please!"

Rachel shook her head. "Vanessa!" Rachel screams.

"Yes, mommy!" The little girl screams back.

Rachel takes one last look at Santana before saying. "We're taking a little trip."

"Bye Santana." Rachel says before leaving

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this first chapter. I thought I would try something new. Tell me what you guys think.**

**_iDreamcastx_**

**_(New altro, like?)_**


	2. Chapter Two

**I Won't Give Up**

**Summary:** I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Mommy?" A little girl says tugging at Rachel's sleeve.

Rachel, staring at a picture of her and Santana doesn't respond.

"Mommy!" The girl says louder.

"What! Oh-yes Vanny?" Rachel says putting her phone on sleep mode.

"Could you read me a bedtime story?" Vanessa says pushing a book towards Rachel.

Rachel looks down at the book _Two Peas in a Pod_ . Rachel does a small sad smile remembering that her and Santana used to read it to her all the time.

Rachel looked up at Vanessa and smiled.

"Can Finn read this to you, mommy is not feeling so good right now."

Vanessa frowns, "Okay, but you're better with the girl voices than Finny."

Rachel nods her head. "I know, I'll tell you what I will read you any story you want tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Vanessa looks down. "Okay, feel better mommy."

Rachel nod her head as she watches her daughter leave.

Once she was gone she flopped down on her bed. It's been a month since her and Vanessa little "trip" away from Santana, and it's kinda hard on her to be honest. Vanessa has been asking questions about when she was going back to live with Santana and all Rachel ever said was she didn't know.

Rachel never knew what made her come to Finn for comfort. Rachel just thought it was maybe because she was always able to come to him for comfort.

_I just wonder how Santana is doing._

* * *

"I know but-yes bu-." Santana sighs and nods.

"Okay-yes-yes I do understand, thank you." Santana tosses the phone across the counter as she sighs deeply.

"Mami?" A voice says."

Santana turns around as her look softens as she sees her son.

Her son, Adam is a spitting image of Rachel. His brown hair, the twinkle in his eyes when he gets excited.

"What's up Adam?" Santana says smiling.

"Are you going to my cub ceremony?"

Santana frowns slightly, "No, sorry honey Mami's got to work."

"Do you think mommy could come."

Santana bites her lip. "Me and Mommy are having grown up troubles and I don't think she will."

"It's always grown up troubles when will I see mommy again."

"I don-."

"Of course you don't!" Adam says taking Santana aback.

"I wanna see mommy and I wanna see Nesse!" Adam says stopping his foot.

Santana looks down and takes a deep breath. "Adam go to your room, I will talk to you later."

Adam stops up the stairs and into his room and violently shuts the door.

_Rachel could've handled him in this situation. Only if she was here._

* * *

**Here is another Chapter! Hope you liked it! Review. PM. Whatever**

**iDreamcast **


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter three**

Rachel and Finn worked their way around the kitchen getting everything they needed for tonight.

"Where did you put the pound cake?" Finn says poking his head up from the refrigerator.

"In the car with the cupcakes Finn." Rachel says coming from the bathroom, pulling her hair in a tight pony tail.

"Now come one we are going to be late, the girl scouts and cubs are meeting for a little end of scouts thing."

"Mommy!" Vanessa says running down the stairs.

"Yes honey?" Rachel says walking over to her, her heels clicking as she walked.

"Is my daisy sash on correct?" Vanessa says fixing her barett.

Rachel laughs, "It's on backwards honey here," Rachel twist the blue sash so that all of her triangle badges are facing front.

"Tank you mommy, do you think we will see DD and mami at the meet?"

Rachel squats down to Vanessa's level and sighs.

"I don't know V."

Vanessa does a small smile, "Okay, but if we do can I say hi!"

"Of course you can, now come on you don't wanna be late for your own meeting now do you?"

Vanessa shakes her head and smiles, "Nope."

Vanessa runs toward the garage to get in the car as Rachel stands up and sighs.

"When are you going to talk to her?" Finn says coming from the bathroom.

"I don't know Finn, it's things like this that are kinda hard to just by pass or forget."

Finn sigh and starts walking toward the door but stops and turns to Rachel and says.

"It's your decision Rach, I am going to go wait in the car with Vanessa." Finn leaves as Rachel takes out her phone.

She looks at Santana's contact for awhile not sure if she should call her or not. She, after about ten minutes put her phone on sleep and grabs her purse and starts walking towards the car.

* * *

An eager Adam sits with the rest of his cub scout friends waiting for the girl scout to come in.

"Where's your mommy?" His friend, David says.

"My mommy couldn't come she had to work."

David nods as their cub leader motions for them to be quiet.

"Thank you and welcome to the first annual cub and girl scout end of the year banquet." The cub leader stops to let everyone clap before continuing.

"Since the girl scout's let us use their time we are gonna let them show us the "formal" way of walking in."

There was another light applause before all the cubs and parents turned their attention to the double doors.

The second the girl scouts walked in Adam instantly spotted Vanessa. A big smile grew up on his face as he watched his sister walk along with the girl scouts. He, then quickly scanned the crowd and found Rachel.

Rachel was snapping pictures. He was thinking about waving but then remembered what his friends said to him.

FLASHBACK

"_Where's your daddy?" Adam's friend, Jordan asked him._

"_I don't have a daddy, I have two mommies." _

"_Ew, you can't have two mommies."_

"_Of course you can, that's what my mami says."_

"_Well you mommy is a sin!" His friend said before he left_

END OF FLASHBACK

Adam never knew what a sin was but he guessed it was bad because Jordan was suspended from scouts for a year. Adam deiced not to wave towards Rachel and sat back down and watched Vanessa and the rest of the girl scouts.

* * *

Vanessa didn't realize how quick the ceremony went until Finn and Rachel walked up to her and hugged her.

"Are you ready for next year?"

"Mommy?" Vanessa says pointing behind her.

Rachel and Finn both turned around and saw Santana fixing Adam's vest.

"Come on Vanessa lets go get something to eat." Finn says guiding Vanessa to the table with food.

"Did I do something wrong?" Vanessa says.

"No V." Finn says as he looks back at Rachel nodding her on.

* * *

"You came mami!" Adam says hugging Santana.

"I would never miss this." Santana says smiling.

"Santana?" A voice says.

Santana looks up as the smile on her face diminishes.

"Rachel...what are you doing here?

* * *

**Hello my beautiful readers I hoped you liked this chapter and sorry it was up so late. In my little bio for my acc. it says that I am on color guard and we've just started our completion season meaning that I have more practices than usual and don't know when I will be able to update. ( Sorry /: ) I am also looking for a beta if anyone is interested please pm me. But other than that. PM. Review. Favorite. Whatever.**

**iDreamcast**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

At first Santana wanted to run into Rachel's arms and say that she was very sorry and wanted her to come back but, now was not the time.

"Mommy!" Adam says running towards Rachel and hugging her tightly.

"Hey DD, how about you go catch up with Nessey. She's over there with Finn."

Adam hugs Rachel once more before running over to Finn and Vanessa.

"Rachel I-."

"How about we go and talk about this in the hallway." Rachel says not looking Santana in the eye.

Santana nods as they both walk out into the hallway.

* * *

Santana watches as Rachel sits down on the bench not saying a word. Santana did the same as she looked down at her hands.

"When did Vanessa start girl scouts?" Santana says, she figured she would start talking to Rachel with a light topic because they both knew what's coming in the very near future.

"It was when she came home from school," Rachel says her voice small. "She-she told me that girl scout came to her school and told her about all the possibilities of being a girl scout."

"Well… what about Adam, I mean when did he start cub scouts?"

"Same here."

There was a long pause in between two and it wasn't really a comfortable pause.

"So Finn?' Santana says trying to mask the hurt in her voice.

"Oh, I'm not dating him. At least I think I'm not."

"What about you? Are-are you seeing anyone?" Rachel asks.

"Uh...no. No, I'm not." Santana says picking at her nails.

"I really miss you, Rachel." Santana's says not thinking twice about it.

"Well you should've thought about this sort of thing as you had your one-night stand with Quinn."

"Rachel it was a month ago and I was drunk."

"I don't care!" Rachel screams causing everyone in the gym to look at her.

Santana looks to everyone and then back to Rachel as she pulls her outside.

* * *

"Look, you told me yourself that you wouldn't drink as much since the last time, and if you did drink you said you would stop when you felt it was time."

"Rachel I-."

"No!" Rachel says her eyes glistening and ready to cry.

"You promised!" Rachel said before running back in the school.

"Rachel!" Santana says chasing her back into the school

* * *

"Hey mom-what's wrong?" Vanessa says, holding her cup of punch.

"Nothing sweetie." Rachel says squatting down to Vanessa's level.

"Then why are you crying?"

Rachel felt her cheek. Vanessa was right, she was crying. She hadn't even realized it.

"Rachel," Santana says finally catching up to her.

"Mami, what's wrong with mommy?" Vanessa says.

"She isn't feeling well V, can you tell me where Adam is."

Vanessa pointed over to the snack table where Adam was standing with a few if his friends.

Santana nods as she walks over there but before she does she turns to Rachel and says.

"I'm really sorry Rachel."

Santana walk over to Adam after that knowing Rachel wasn't going to respond.

"Come on V we are going home."

Is it because you aren't feeling well?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, it is."

* * *

"I talked to her liked you asked." Rachel said later that night as she puts her hair in a sloppy bun.

"I hope you're happy Finn, you know I was actually almost over her."

"How would I know that would happen ?"

"Granted the fact that I don't speak of her that much."

"You know what you're right you don't and that's why you're so bitter. If you talked to someone anyone about her and how she made you feel maybe just maybe you would stop lashing out and apologize."

Rachel rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms around her chest.

"Fine, don't ask for help from me! Cause I'm just dumbfounded Finn who doesn't know shit!"

"You know what screw this I am sleeping in the guest room." Finn then walks out and slams the door behind him.

"Finn w-." Rachel says but stops herself

He should probably cool off. She thought.

Rachel sits on her side of the bed and grabs a picture of her nightstand.

It was a picture of her and Santana with Adam and Vanessa when they were first born.

Rachel smiles at the moment before she lays in bed and starts to slowly fall asleep.

* * *

**Hello my beautiful readers I hope you liked this chapter. It's finally getting to the good stu****ff! But as always...PM. Review. Favorite. Whatever.**

**iDreamcast**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Vanessa flinched as she heard the door of Rachel and Finn's room slam shut. Vanessa wondered why Rachel was crying earlier, she knew it wasn't because she didn't feel good. Finally, she got up and walked into Rachel's room.

"Mommy?" Vanessa says poking her head in.

She could hear the light snores of her mom, signaling that she was asleep.

Vanessa sighed, walking over to the bed.

"Mommy." She says silently, tapping her on her nose.

Rachel slowly starts to open her eyes as she run her hand through Vanessa's hair.

"What are you doing up V?"

"I heard a door slam, where's Finn?"

"Come on up here," Rachel says scooting over.

Vanessa climbs up onto the bed and gets under the covers.

"Me and Finny had a fight."

"Was it about mami?"

Rachel nods, "Yeah, it was."

"Mommy?"

Rachel looks down at Vanessa, "Yes?"

"Can you tell me how you and mommy met."

As much as it pained Rachel to recall one of the most clearest memories in her mind she decided she would do it for Vanessa.

"Sure thing."

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Rachel stood there letting the icy cold red slush drip down her face and onto her clothes. She didn't know what felt different about this slushie she's had tons of ones exactly like it, but this one. It was different._

_"Come on San, do it." She heard a voice say before the slushie was thrown in her face._

_Of course, that's why. Santana Lopez. Aka; Snix aka; Rachel's crush._

_"Hurry up, before someone squeals that you didn't do it."_

_Rachel looked into Santana's eyes. She could tell she didn't want to do it._

_Rachel did a slight nod, telling Santana she was ready and closed her eyes._

_That's how she found herself in the bathroom, crying. Not even bothering to clean herself up._

_She heard someone walk in. 'Oh great more humiliation.' She thought._

_"Rachel?" A voice she knew all too well said._

_Rachel tensed up as Santana slowly started to walk toward her._

_Rachel slowly turned toward Santana and opened her eyes._

_"Come to do more damage." She says her voice slightly cracking._

_"Rachel, I'm sorry." Santana tries to touch Rachel but quickly jumps away._

_"Please just let me help clean you up."_

_"Why so you can have another slushie thrown at me."_

_"No…" Santana trials of walking towards Rachel._

_"So I can do this." Santana says before closing the small space that they had between them by Santana crashing her lips into Rachels._

_Rachel's face might have been cold, but Santana didn't care. She cupped her hands against Rachel's cheek and Rachel placed her hand on Santana's hip._

_They started to slowly pull apart after that. Rachel slowly opening her eyes._

_"Sorry I-."_

_The bell then rang signaling both girls for glee._

_"We're going to be late, and I haven't cleaned up yet."_

_"Don't worry I'll cover up for you." Santana says starting to walk out but is quickly stopped by Rachel._

_"Wait! Do you think you could meet me by my car after glee practice."_

_Santana nods, "Yeah"_

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

Rachel looked down at Vanessa and saw her silently sleeping

"And that's how me and mami met." She says quietly wiping a tear away.

* * *

**Hello my beautiful readers here is a (short) chapter of I Won't Give Up. Sorry it's late and sorry it's late (and short) but hey! At least I have something posted! What else? Umm... I guess that's it byeeeee (:**

**iDreamcast**


	6. Clearing Things Up

**So I have been told that I am rushing the plot.**

**Let me give you guys a "quick" briefing. **

**Let's talk about the biggie, Santana and Rachel getting married.**

**They were not married when they split they were dating. Santana was going to pop the question but figured before she did she would tell Rachel about the accident that happened.**

**Vanessa and Adam have seen each other within the month they have been apart, but I just have not shown it in the chapters considering a surprise I have in store for the story. For them being with separate "parents" I decided to go with the typical "Couple splits up kids splits up" (Thank my friend for that one) Rachel and Finn are not dating (sounds weird considering that they sleep in the same bed).**

**Going along with them first meeting. They didn't start dating right then and there. It took them both awhile to be comfortable dating considering their places in the high school hierarchy. The officially started dating senior year of high school and Santana accidentally got pregnant with Adam and Vanessa after graduation.**

**This story may be confusing but it will work out, I promise (: **

**iDreamcast **


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Seven**

Vanessa woke up around eleven to see that Rachel was still asleep. Vanessa smiled as she kissed Rachel on the cheek and ran into the guest room.

"Finny?" Vanessa says peeking her head in.

No response.

Vanessa sighs as she walks over to the bed and looks down at Finn.

"Finn!" Vanessa says shaking him.

"Hm-V? What are you doing up it's like… eleven or something."

"You gotta take me to my Mami's before she mommy wakes up."

"Again…" Finn whines.

"Yes, _again _now please get up and get dressed."

Finn gets up as her says, "You sound like you mother."

"Hey!" Vanessa screams after Finn.

* * *

"DD!" Vanessa screams as she runs into Adam's arms.

"Hey V, come on let's go play."

Adam and Venasse quickly run up the stairs as Finn runs to the door.

"Hey Santana." He says hugging her.

"Hey Finn… I-I thought Rachel would be the one bringing her over."

"Oh! Um… no, no Vanessa wanted me to take her something about a "top secret" mission." Finn says putting in air quotes.

"Okay, well I gotta be at work around four so…" Santana trials off as she looks at the time on her phone.

"How about three-thirty?"

"Okay, alright. Cool. Um… see you later?"

"Yep see you later."

"What song are we going to sing?" Adam says.

"Well… mommy said that when her and mami were in glee club there first duet was "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz."

"So we are going to do that song?"

"Yeah silly."

"We got the songs we just need the place."

"We have a long break, why don't we ask if we can go back to ohio?"

"Yes!" Vanessa says high fiving.

"What's so great guys?" Santana says coming in with two juice boxes.

"Nothing Mami."

"Hm… alright." Santana says with a laugh as she leaves the room.

"Okay so here's what we're going to do."

* * *

**Ah! Now we are finally getting down to business (; sorry I haven't updated in awhile -trying to get a writing schedule- Well hoped you like this chapter3**

**iDreamcast**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: there is slight Spanish and I don't speak it I just used Google translate so if I have any Spanish speakers reading this please don't get mad at me (: **

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Vanessa sat in the back of the car kicking her feet when her mom looked up to her and said.

"So what made you wanna go back to Ohio V?"

Vanessa smiled, "I miss grandpa and papa and ."

"You know has a son of his own, his name is Daniel."

"Really! Will I get to meet him?"

"I don't know sweetie." Rachel says smiling.

* * *

"Grandma!" Adam says running towards his grandmother.

"Mi bebé, my baby boy!" She says hugging him tightly.

She pulls him away from her and looks him up and down.

"Oh, you have gotten so big, go see grandpa while I talk to your mami. He has been dying to see you."

Adam nods as he runs into the kitchen.

"You didn't tell me you were coming mija."

"It wasn't my idea Adam wanted to come down here and see you and dad and ."

"Well, I'm happy you guys are here either way." Santana's mother, Marie says pulling her daughter into a hug.

* * *

"Okay guys," says clapping his hands.

"You guys are really good of following examples and I appreciate that but I want you to meet a real breathing example starring in the revival of funny girl Rachel Berry!"

The glee kids clapped as Rachel and Vanessa walked in.

"Hey guys, I would also like you to meet my daughter Vanessa."

Vanessa smiles proudly as she waves at everyone.

"Hi everyone." She says.

"Rachel, Vanessa it is good to see you two again. S-."

"Uh, Uncle Will?" Vanessa says.

"Yeah, what's up V?"

"Can I talk to you in the hallway?"

looks to Rachel who just shrugs.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

"So how are you and Rachel?" Marie says handing Santana a glass of water.

"Not good, I made a horrible mistake and I don't think she will ever forgive me."

"Mija, you got to let her come to you. You know how bad she gets with these things."

"I miss her."

"I know you do mija, but maybe something will pop up and you two will be together again."

"Mommy!" Adam screams.

"That's my que." Santana says getting up from the table.

* * *

"Papa!" Vanessa says as she runs into her grandfather's arms.

"Hey pumpkin, you have gotten so big!"

The man, LeRoy looks up to Rachel.

"I-I didn't expect you guys to come."

"Yeah, well I ask Nessa and she wanted to see you and Daddy and ."

"Well it's good to see you both." He says with a smile.

"Your father is in the kitchen cooking if you want to talk to him."

Rachel nods as she walks into the kitchen.

"So do you have everything?" Vanessa says once Rachel leaves.

"I sure do, I already called your grandma and told her everything."

Vanessa smiles and pats her grandpa on the shoulder.

"Good."

* * *

"Auntie Quinn?"

The blonde looks up. "Yes V?"

"Could you, auntie Katherine and auntie Britt stand in that triangle form please?"

Quinn nods and walks over to her other friends and put there hands on their hips.

"Just like old times huh girls." Quinn says looking back to her friends.

"You have no idea Quinny." Katherine says.

* * *

"Okay I got your coffee you know I…" Rachel trails off as she looks to see Santana standing in the middle of the choir room.

"Santana? What are you doing here, what's going on?"

"I don't know asked me to-."

" , ?" A boy, Mark says.

Rachel and Santana both look at the boy in confusion. "Yes?"

"May I escort you to the auditorium?"

Rachel looks to Santana who just shrugs.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

As they walk in they see Adam and Vanessa standing under a single spotlight.

"Wh-what's going on?" Rachel says with a laugh.

"Thank you I'm pretty sure we can take it from here."

"A lot of you used to know about my mami Santana Lopez as head cheerleader." Vanessa says.

"And most of you used to know my mommy Rachel Berry as the ambitous glee nerd."

"But you never knew what they were together."

"Our Mommies got together their last year of school and had us the following year."

"We could go on and on but we have some other friends that wanna tell their stories about the two."

The spotlight switched to Quinn Katherine and Brittany who all, surprisingly had their old uniforms on.

"We all walked through the halls like we owned it." Quinn says.

"I saw you with all your walls down." Katherine says looking at Rachel.

"But together you guys were unbelievable."

The spotlight went to Kurt and Blaine.

"You've guys grown so much." Kurt says.

"You became a couple that we can look up to."

The spotlight went around and around until it finally landed back on Vanessa.

"Now we have a song we would like to sing to you."

_((Vanessa))_

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_((Adam))_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_((Both))_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

Rachel tried her best not to look at Santana, knowing that she is looking at her.

_((Mercedes))_

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_((Quinn))_

_And when you're needing your space_

_((Brittany))_

_to do some navigating_

_((Katherine))_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_((All three))_

_To see what you find_

_((Vanessa))_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No I wont give up_

Rachel looks up and starts to join in.

_((Rachel))_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

Santana walks onto the stage and slowly starts to link hands with Rachel

Santana and Rachel link both of there hands together, gazing into each others eyes as they finish the rest of the song.

_((Santana))_

I won't give up on us

((Rachel))

Even if the skies get rough

((Santana))

I'm giving you all my love

((Both))

I'm Still looking up

They finally finish holding out the last note and when they finish Santana places her hands on Rachel's cheeks and pulls her into a kiss.

* * *

Song(s) Used-I Won't Give Up (ironic yes) by Jason Mraz

Sung By: Adam, Vanessa, Glee Club (Alumni) Rachel and Santana

**Okay, so you might be a tad bit mad at me but I am back to normal. I am done with guard for a little and have more time to type. I hope you guys are still reading this. Anyways... favorite, follow ,review, whatever. **

**iDreamcast**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Vanessa and Adam silently went around giving everyone high-fives as Santana and Rachel continue to kiss passionately.

They finally pull apart and once they do Rachel presses her and Santana's foreheads together.

"Wow." Santana says.

"Yeah, wow." Rachel says

"Rachel I'm s-."

"No more apologizing, okay? I forgive you."

Santana smiles.

"As cute as this is…" Katherine says.

Rachel and Santana pull away from each other and link hands.

"Are you guys back together?"

"Yeah," Rachel says.

Everyone cheers and claps as Vanessa and Adam run towards Rachel and Santana.

"Did you two plan this?" Rachel says.

Vanessa nods, "Yep sure did mommy."

"You too?" Santana says nodding towards Adam.

"Yeah, but I would have to give Nessa all the credit she choose the song and everything."

"Well you two…" Santana says kneeling down, Rachel doing the same.

"Are very good actors pulling this off without us even knowing." Santana smiles as she kisses them both on the forehead.

"With all of us back in town and Santana and Rachel getting back together I wanna take all of you guys to breadstix my treat!"

Everyone cheers as they walk out of the auditorium.

* * *

**Yes, this chapter is extremely short, late and rushed but I needed to get something up before someone shoots me. Kay, so I am not exactly done with guard, I have actually been asked to be on the Fall guard. But I don't know for sure since I am only in middle school and the band ****director doesn't like middle school with high school. But enough of me boring you with my petty problems.**

**Follow, favorite, review, whatever.**

**iDreamcast**


	10. MESSAGE FOR AGES 14-17

**Hey guys no long time no see I will be updating I Won't Give Up for those of you who are still reading it but I actually have an announcement for anyone that is really interested in LGBT+ stories from PhDGlee :**

**GLEE FAN FICTION ADVERTISEMENT**  
**Do you participate in writing, posting, or reviewing Glee fan fiction on fanfiction. net?**  
**Are a high school student between 14-17 years old?**  
**Would you be interested in participating in a research study that explores Glee fan fiction writing, LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, or Transgendered) bullying issues, and understandings/tolerance of diversity?**  
**If you would like more information or are interested in participating, please contact me at the following gmail address**  
**phdglee2014**  
**Mandy Stewart –Wayne State University Doctoral Student**  
**Study Information: The goal of this study is to explore how Glee fan fiction participants socially interact around the writing on the site and how it might relate to feelings about LGBT teens and bullying.**  
**To participate in this study you must create and post Glee fan fiction actively on the site fanfiction. net If you are interested in participating in this study, you should contact me via email address phdglee2014 or through the email message on fanfiction under the profile PhDGlee2014 and I will email you additional information regarding the study and a questionnaire to complete and return**  
**If you are selected to participate in the study you will be asked to:**  
**\- Share your current fan fiction stories, as well three months of archived postings, which are currently publicly available on fanfiction. net**  
**\- Participate in three interviews (through Private Message or email) that will ask you about your writing, interactions on the site, and additional questions about your experiences.**  
**\- Completion of the questionnaire**  
**You will be compensated for your time**

**So yeah hopefully some of you guys do this it sounds like an amazing opportunity. I would do something like this but I don't meet the age requirement. **

**Until next time**

**iDreamcast**


End file.
